Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to biocompatible mesh materials that are formed into implantable structures for treatment of musculoskeletal trauma, orthopedic reconstruction and soft tissue applications.
The Related Art
Biocompatible mesh materials have traditionally been used in soft tissue surgery. But these materials have been largely ignored for skeletal repair, due in part to their flexibility and lack of strength. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,158 describes polyglycolic acid materials which are used to make absorbable and partially absorbable woven devices which are said to be useful in the repair of hernias, arteries and veins.
More rigid hardware devices made from fenestrated shells are described in U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2005/0015154. These devices are said to enhance tissue integration so that the device becomes permanently affixed to the tissue.
There are many musculoskeletal trauma and orthopedic reconstruction needs that are not effectively met by current technology either because the materials of construction are too rigid or too flexible for their designated applications. The devices of the present invention provide a significant improvement over the current technology by employing mesh materials in a non-traditional manner and/or by employing certain new mesh materials and modified mesh materials in medical applications.